


La tercera piedra en ruta

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [47]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 42] Y justo cuando parece que nada puede ir mejor, Gustav descubre que las desgracias vienen en tandas de tres.





	La tercera piedra en ruta

**Author's Note:**

> En verdad que fue una mala época para Gustav, porque en menos de un año chocó, le estalló el apéndice, y le dieron un botellazo en la cabeza. Pésimo para él, pero excelente para el drama de la serie.

**La tercera piedra en ruta**

En el ínterin de sus meses de producción y grabación de su tercer disco original, cuando menos se lo esperaban venir, fue cuando Bill soltó una de sus acostumbradas bombas y arrasó con la calma reinante en tiempo récord y sin despeinarse.

—¿Es que no hay ningún novio o novia para ustedes en puerta? —La pregunta, por supuesto, dirigida a Gustav y a Georgie por igual con toda la malicia en el mundo contenida en ese esmirriado cuerpo suyo—. Porque el reloj hace tic-tac, pero siguen cruzados de brazos y sin ponerse en acción.

Impertérrita, Georgie siguió tocando el bajo que permanecía en su regazo. —Lo mismo va para ti, ¿dónde está ese ‘amor de tu vida’ del que tanto hablas?

—Yo no lo necesito —bufó Bill, consciente de que le habían regresado la jugada—, yo ya tengo a Tom.

—A mí no me metan —dijo el mayor de los gemelos, decidido a no inmiscuirse en la posible trifulca que estaba por desatarse. Porque cuando a Bill se le plantaba ser un incordio y en el proceso arrastrar con otros a su caída, él prefería mantenerse al margen y evitar salir salpicado de mierda.

—Pues ahí lo tienes, yo tampoco necesito un novio, y muchas gracias —se valió Georgie de la respuesta de Bill para fabricar una propia.

—¿Porque tienes a Gustav, es eso? —Insistió Bill.

Georgie pausó los movimientos de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas del bajo y el sonido fue discordante.

—Porque me viene en gana ser soltera y sin compromisos, lo cual no es tu asunto en lo más mínimo, así que jódete, Bill.

Y sin darle oportunidad de replicar, Georgie dejó el bajo a un lado y abandonó el cuarto.

Ante la mirada rencorosa de Tom y de Gustav, éste último que había presenciado todo desde su sitio privilegiado detrás de su set de batería, Bill actuó como si el ofendido fuera él.

—¿Y yo qué hice? Es ella la que se pone hormonal, bah.

—Creo que el que tiene sus días a lo largo del mes eres tú —dijo Tom.

Por preservación a la escasa dignidad que todavía le quedaba, Bill se mordió la lengua.

 

Georgie desapareció de la casa por un par de horas, y lo mismo ocurrió con Maxi y su correa larga, así que Gustav supuso que ella había salido con su mascota a caminar para que los humos se dispersaran. Había un parque en las cercanías en el que le gustaba perderse, y como ya antes había ido sin guardaespaldas y el riesgo de ser reconocida era mínimo si se ponía gorra y lentes, Gustav sólo tuvo qué preocuparse de la cuestión emocional en lugar de los hechos prácticos.

Después de la repentina falta de tacto de Bill, éste se había disculpado a duras penas, y se comprometió en enmendar las cosas con Georgie una vez que ella volviera, lo que Gustav consideraba saludable para ambos, aunque a la vez no le veía mucho sentido si tomaban en cuenta que cada tantos meses Bill les daba la tabarra con eso y acababan igual. Las disculpas de Bill tenían el mismo matiz de ‘perdón, lo siento, no volverá a repetirse’ que de un borrachín que varias veces al año volvía a su junta de AA oliendo a alcohol: Sólo no tenían valor.

Sentado en el jardín trasero y disfrutando de una cerveza helada, Gustav estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando Tom apareció a un lado y se sentó con él, fue como salir de un trance.

—Hace un buen clima, ¿no? —Inició Tom una charla insulsa que irritó a Gustav en el acto.

—¿Viene a hablar del clima o a disculparte por Bill?

—Vale, vale… que no en vano nos conocemos de tantos años. Y no, que Bill se disculpe de nuevo contigo y con Georgie si así lo quieren ustedes, pero yo no pienso inmiscuirme en lo que no me llaman. Ésta es su batalla, no la mía.

—Pues bien por ti.

—Sí. Tú lo has dicho: Bien por mí.

Bebiendo un largo trago de su cerveza, Gustav se preguntó cuáles eran realmente las intenciones de Tom para buscarlo a solas, y no fue necesario esperar más allá de la marca de los cinco minutos antes de que el mayor de los Kaulitz se descubriera.

—So… Ahora que lo recuerdo, una de las ayudantes de Natalie dijo que eras lindo.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—No sé… Dime tú.

—Tom, no estoy para adivinanzas.

—Sólo comentaré que hace ya sus buenos meses de la última novia con la que saliste. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Anika? ¿Amanda? ¿Armida?

—Amanda, sí.

Su nombre evocó en Gustav la memoria de los dos meses con tres días que habían pasado juntos. Eso había sido entre tours, al menos seis meses atrás, aunque de la memoria se le escapaban las fechas y datos importantes. Amanda había sido una de las tantas relaciones exprés de las que se valían él y Georgie para despistar la atención de lo suyo. Si mal no recordaba, Amanda había sido parte del staff en un evento al que atendieron como banda, y por iniciativa de ella era que Gustav recibió su número de teléfono y le llamó al cabo de unos días después de obtener la aprobación de Georgie.

Salieron un par de veces, se besaron, él le hizo un par de regalos costosos, ella lo invitó a cenar a su casa, y se despidieron amigablemente después de que Gustav se viera en la disyuntiva de partir fuera del país con un pronóstico de retorno bastante lejano.

Nada fuera de lo normal en sus últimos diez noviazgos desde que él y Georgie se escondían de los demás, aunque le costaba creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y lo mucho que se habían descuidado él y Georgie para volver a conseguirse una tapadera.

—Y luego Georgie no ha tenido nada desde aquel novio suyo que estudiaba una maestría en literatura. Tipo pedante, ew. Nos miraba como bichos raros sólo porque terminamos el Gymnasium a distancia. Pues que se joda, porque ganamos más en un mes que él en un año.

—Zacharías —pronunció Gustav el nombre de ese exnovio de Georgie, y no hubo poder humano en él que le impidiera expresar un desagrado similar al de Tom.

También por las mismas fechas que Amanda, Georgie se había echado un novio un par de años mayor que ella y con ínfulas de intelectual que le hicieron ganador de varios motes ofensivos dentro de la banda. Frente a Georgie mutis total al respecto, aunque ya en la privacidad de su tiempo a solas, Gustav se lo contaba todo a la bajista con lujo de detalles y juntos se reían.

Zacharías duró un poco más con Georgie de lo que Gustav duró con Amanda, pero eso se debió a que Zacharías insistió en esperarla mientras ella se iba de gira por Europa. Quizá lo hizo con la esperanza de que al volver Georgie se hubiera mágicamente enamorado de él y su relación se consolidara, pero le salió el tiro por la culata cuando con menos amabilidad que antes por sus sentimientos, Georgie le hizo saber que la distancia había hecho estragos en lo que fuera que ellos dos tenían, y que prefería romper antes que seguir alargando la agonía de lo inevitable.

Sus palabras exactas al momento de dar por terminada su relación, lo que provocó en Zacharías una reacción violenta fuera de su papel de intelectual flemático, y que le hizo ganador a probar de primera mano por qué Saki era su guardaespaldas jefe. En tres segundos ya lo tenía Saki en el suelo y Zacharías había abandonado sus amenazas de ir a Bild a contar mentiras acerca de su relación con Georgie.

Como era de suponerse, Georgie se escudó detrás del fantasma de Zacharías para no buscar un novio nuevo en lo restante de 2008, y justificado estaba, pero ya en mayo de 2009, la excusa estaba gastada y sin mucho valor comercial. Para Gustav era incluso peor, puesto que nadie en su sano juicio con dos dedos de frente creería que un varón en la primera veintena de su vida vivía a base de trabajo duro y celibato constante.

Y que la verdad fuera dicha, celibato era todo lo que Gustav no practicaba cuando se agenciaba para él y Georgie más de cinco minutos a solas.

—Sí, Zacharías. Ese mismo con su jeta de arrogancia perenne. Maldito patán —prosiguió Tom—. Para Georgie no tengo ningún prospecto en mente, pero hazme caso, Schäfer, esa chica que trabaja con Natalie quiere todo contigo.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Gustav lo aplacó a medias. —Deja me lo pienso.

—Pero no mucho, o este pez se te irá de la red.

A punto estaba Gustav de amonestarle por sus frasecitas de antaño, cuando Capper salió corriendo del interior de la casa y rodeó el terreno hasta la entrada principal. Por sus ladridos y gimoteos, se enteraron en el acto de que Georgie estaba de vuelta. Maxi lo confirmó cuando apareció trotando a buen ritmo y se acercó a su recipiente de agua del que bebió con fruición.

—Tú piénsala, amigo —le apoyó Tom la mano a Gustav en el hombro y apretó, seguido el gesto de una mirada cargada de intenciones que Gustav no pudo o supo cómo interpretar. De cada tanto en tanto, Tom hacía cosas como esas, y Gustav padecía de insomnios nerviosos cuestionándose si éste sabía o no de lo suyo con Georgie, o por qué si no era tan críptico y misterioso al respecto.

Decidido a que en su lista de prioridades era Georgie y no Tom con sus actitudes raras encabezaba el número uno, fue que apuró lo último de su cerveza y entró a la casa por la puerta corrediza que se conectaba a la sala. Apenas cruzar el dintel, apreció a Georgie enfilando a la cocina por un bien merecido vaso de agua helada directo del refrigerador.

—Bill se va a disculpar contigo, ya sabes, así que pon cara de perdonarlo y todo eso —le dijo en cuanto estuvieron a un nivel razonable para hablar sin que terceros les escucharan.

—Meh, no me costará nada. Después de darle varias vueltas al parque hasta olvidé por qué había ido en primer lugar. Oh, y Maxi se ha lucido gruñéndole a todo perro adulto que se cruzara por su camino. Si así es de cachorro, no quiero imaginar cuando le desciendan las bolas. A ese paso, tendré que castrarlo apenas cumpla los seis meses.

Distrayéndose con la posibilidad de pedir para ellos comida de la calle, fue que Gustav le confió a Georgie lo que Tom le había comentado antes y no se guardó en detalles por si acaso eran de suma importancia. Al finalizar, la bajista se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y en su frente se destacaba su ceño fruncido.

—Tom tiene un punto: Hace bastante de la última vez que tú y yo tuvimos pareja para el público. Tal vez…

—¿Sí? —Ansioso, Gustav hizo crujir sus dedos.

—Tal vez deberíamos de salir y ver qué conseguimos. Bastaría que tuvieras un par de citas, o que durmieras una noche en un hotel y regresaras actuando como todo macho presumiendo de tus conquistas. Los gemelos son tan crédulos que les bastaría cualquier cuento de tus aventuras sexuales para dejarnos en paz.

—Ugh, qué vulgaridad. Entonces sería ese Tom ficticio que Tom se inventa para las entrevistas.

—Si es lo que hace falta… A menos que estés dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a Sasha.

—¿Quién? —Genuinamente sorprendido, Gustav hizo una veloz recolección de nombres y rostros, pero ninguno encajaba a la descripción de la tal Sasha.

—Es la asistenta de Natalie. Yo también me di cuenta que te observa entre tomas, y cuando le toca maquillarte se suele sonrojar un poco. Harían buena pareja. Es linda, amable y si se me permite la crítica, un poquitín tonta, así que no sospecharía de nada cuando llegue el momento de terminarla.

—No es lo que quiero oírle decir a mi novia, Georgie —le recriminó Gustav, azorado por la frialdad con la que Georgie trataba la cuestión. Una pizca más de mentalidad quirúrgica y Georgie podría pasar como asesina a sueldo en ciernes.

—No empieces, Gus. Tú sabes lo que está en juego, así que es tu decisión si tomas esta oportunidad que te ofrece Sasha o la dejas ir —se la regresó la bajista, y entre los dos quedó tácito el acuerdo de enterrar el tema para dar paso a la acción.

La cuestión principal: Qué iba a hacer cada quién y cuándo, pero _pronto_.

 

Así que Gustav aprovechó la siguiente vez que Natalie los visitó para entregarle a Bill un par de cremas faciales que éste le había mandado comprar en su último viaje a Paris, y le pidió el número telefónico de Sasha. Parecía que Natalie lo esperaba, pues en un parpadeo ya tenía él en una notita de papel el número y el nombre rematado con un corazón, típico de Natalie quien creía en el poder del amor a pies juntillas y anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que no había sentimiento más bello en el mundo que ese.

Cuidando de no poner los ojos en blanco ante semejantes dosis de cursilería, Gustav llamó, Sasha contestó, y el resto fue una típica historia de dos que se gustan y deciden intentarlo.

Salieron, se divirtieron; volvieron a salir, esta vez al cine; luego otra vez, a cenar. Una cuarta ocasión, y Gustav se despidió de ella como con el resto de sus conquistas: Con un simple beso en los labios y un costoso regalo. En el caso de Sasha, un estuche de maquillaje importado desde USA y que costó sus buenos quinientos dólares más gastos de envío, pero que él consideró como una inversión a sus intereses. Remató Gustav el rompimiento con un “no eres tú, ni tampoco yo, sino la falta de tiempo”, y como Sasha era comprensible y parte esencial del equipo (además que su empleo valía más que un romance para el que no había vistas de ser más que pasajero) lo aceptó de buena gana.

Durante ese periodo, Georgie siguió tan soltera como antes, y aunque Bill soltó un par de frases insidiosas al respecto, ella se mantuvo relajada y sin interés en demostrarle nada.

A esas alturas del año, la producción del disco iba viento en popa, y se planeaban posibles fechas de lanzamiento para un sencillo y después para el álbum. En cuanto a los detalles de mercadeo, diseño y publicidad, ya tenían contratado al equipo correspondiente, y Bill ya fantaseaba con el tour y viajar de nueva cuenta por toda Europa y expandir sus horizontes a América.

Entre una cosa y otra, llegó julio, y con ello el anuncio oficial de título para su disco. Por cortesía de Bill, quien había escrito las canciones con un tema futurista en mente y en esa dirección concebía la portada del disco, se votó y fue unánime que “Humanoid” las tenía todas consigo para ganar. Un plus extra porque la palabra funcionaba en alemán e inglés por igual, y el lanzamiento dual se prospectaba como un éxito seguro.

Además, David les compartió la grandiosa idea de volver a grabar en Sudáfrica, y después de hablar con el director del video, todos quedaron complacidos con la visión que éste les presentó para su primer sencillo, que oficialmente sería Automatish/Automatic en cada versión respectivamente. En el calendario se apartaron las fechas de preproducción y también de viaje, por lo que esa noche decidieron salir y celebrarlo.

—Escuché de un bar nuevo que abrió hace poco. He escuchado buenas críticas, y no está lejos, así que Saki puede acompañarnos. Después de todo, merecemos celebrar como es debido, ¿o no, chicos? —Dijo David, y los cuatro miembros de la banda aceptaron de buen grado.

No la mejor de sus ideas, pero de eso ya se enterarían horas después.

 

David no iba muy errado en cuanto al ambiente agradable del bar al que asistieron. Tal como se comentaba en el ambiente nocturno de Magdeburg, el sitio era el epítome de la diversión sin caer en los excesos. El bar estaba bien surtido con toda clase de botellas nacionales y de importación, y la música que envolvía el local desde los altavoces tenía el punto exacto para ser fuerte sin impedirles charlar a su antojo.

Apenas arribar, David se encargó de conducirlos al área VIP que se encontraba en la parte alta del local, y desde donde se tenía una vista privilegiada de la entrada, del bar y la pista de baile. La única pega resultaron ser los asientos altos de madera dura que a los cinco minutos producían dolor en la espalda baja, pero Gustav optó por no fijarse en nimiedades, y cuando la mesera les tomó su orden se pidió un vaso doble de vodka para compensarse.

Los demás lo imitaron en cuanto a su consumición, decididos a celebrar en lo alto quemando un buen par de cientos de euros, excepto Saki quien iba a actuar de chofer designado esa noche y se limitó a pedirse un refresco con limón para mantener la sobriedad.

Bajo el juego de luces multicolores, Gustav le pasó a Georgie el brazo por detrás del asiento, confiado en que nadie les iba a prestar atención, y sus predicciones fueron correctas. David había traído consigo a su nueva novia en turno, y parecían estar en la fase de luna de miel por las miradas cargadas de deseo y los roces que se daban por debajo de la mesa como si no tuvieran compañía.

Los gemelos, para no variar, estaban concentrados el uno con el otro, por lo que Saki se disculpó para ir al baño. Lo que dejaba a Georgie y a Gustav la vereda libre para comportarse como les viniera en gana.

—Quiero bailar —dijo Georgie acercándose a Gustav para no tener que gritar para hacerse entender—. Esa canción me encanta. Y he practicado frente al espejo, mis caderas se mueven solas con la melodía.

—Uhmmm…

Era un hecho conocido que Gustav no bailaba, simplemente no, y sin excepciones a menos que se tratara de un hecho de vida o muerte, lo cual nunca de los jamases ocurriría porque aquella era la vida real y no un mundo de fantasía donde la máxima ‘baila o muere’ era verdadera. Algo tenía el mecerse al ritmo de la música en público que le convertía los pies en plomo y las articulaciones se le soldaban entre sí, lo que le impedía bailar de otra manera que no fuera como un robot al que le hiciera falta un gran chorro de aceite en sus uniones.

—No es obligación de nada, tranquilo —prosiguió Georgie, deslizando su dedo por el borde de su vaso—. Sólo decía… Igual puedo preguntarle a Tom si me acompaña, o a Bill, eso si nuestros queridos Kaulitz siameses se separan el uno del otro por más de medio segundo en esta noche.

Para prueba, que Bill tenía sus pies entrelazados con los de Tom, y éste le hablaba a Bill con una mano en su rodilla. Perfecta estampa de por qué haber nacido con un gemelo te convertía en un impedido social sin él. Ese par nada más no funcionaba en el mundo real si su cordón umbilical imaginario se sentía afectado.

La canción cambió, y Georgie se dedicó la siguiente hora a conversar con Saki y Gustav del próximo tour y de planes que tenían para extender su gira a Sudamérica en vista de que ahí también tenían fans. Todo eso, mientras Gustav apreciaba el ritmo que la bajista llevaba con su pierna y que iba a la misma cadencia que la de la música en los altavoces.

Igual que en fiestas a las que habían asistido con anterioridad, entregas de premios, y noches de celebración, Gustav tuvo una lucha interna consigo mismo donde se ordenaba a voz de sargento que hiciera el sacrificio y la sacara a bailar tal como ella quería, pero por más que se esforzaba, no llegaba más allá del punto de poner ambos pies en el suelo e impulsarse fuera de su asiento. Sólo no podía, y el malestar de ser un egoísta le envenenaba lentamente el alma.

Algo tenía que ver el sentimiento de vergüenza de saberse observado y de paso juzgado, lo cual a la vez le parecía de lo más estúpido, puesto que esa creencia de que le importaba tanto a los demás como para que estos estuvieran atentos a cada movimiento suyo le parecía egocéntrica en extremo. Vale, que era el baterista de una banda internacionalmente famosa, pero de ahí a que el mundo se detuviera para verlo bailar sus pasos rígidos era una exageración. Seguro que todo mundo lo ignoraba o pasaba de él al cabo de tres segundos. Con esa idea en mente, Gustav se trató de convencer a romper el molde en el que él mismo se había encasillado y dar un salto a zona desconocida.

Para ayudarse en su labor, Gustav bebió más de lo que tenía planeado, y los vasos primero de vodka y después de ron con cola se fueron acumulando en su cuenta personal hasta casi llegar a las dos cifras. Después de una rápida visita al sanitario de caballeros, Gustav iba con todo el valor que fue capaz de acumular en el cuerpo para invitar a Georgie a bailar y juntos recorrer la pista con sus mejores (o peores) movimientos, pero se llevó un chasco mayúsculo cuando al volver a su mesa se encontró que ella no estaba ahí esperándolo.

—¿Y Georgie? —Preguntó a Saki, quien era el que la acompañaba hasta entonces.

El guardaespaldas sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado; él tampoco lo sabía.

—Georgie bajó al bar para pedir más servilletas —suplió Bill.

Gustav se inclinó sobre la baranda que servía de seguridad en la planta alta, y no se tardó nada en localizar el cabello castaño y suelto que le pertenecía a Georgie desplazarse entre la multitud en obvia dirección a la barra.

Esperando a que ella volviera para invitarla a bailar (su plan era buscarse un lugar un tanto alejado de la pista oficial de baile y ahí desinhibirse con ayuda del alcohol), Gustav aguardó por diez largos minutos hasta que su paciencia dio muestras de evaporarse. ¿Dónde carajos estaba Georgie y por qué no volvía? ¿Tan complicado era conseguir un puñado de servilletas?

Apurando las últimas gotas de su bebida, Gustav volvió a asomarse por la barandilla, y lo que esta vez vio no le gustó en lo mínimo. Arrinconada contra la barra por un individuo que a leguas iba ebrio y cuya edad oscilaba más en la treintena de su vida, Georgie daba muestras de querer retirarse sin ser grosera, pero sin mucho éxito, tomando en consideración que el tipo que la acompañaba buscaba cómo acercársele y Georgie lo repelía con una mano contra el pecho.

—¡Pero qué…!

Igual que había ocurrido el año anterior cuando se estrelló contra el tranvía, Gustav volvió a ver rojo cuando la rabia de que alguien más atentara en su pertenencia con Georgie le provocó una subida de adrenalina y deseos irrefrenables de morder, golpear, romper…

Sin mediar nada más de por medio que su apetito de posesión, Gustav enfiló con paso decidido a las escaleras, dispuesto a lo que fuera para salvar a Georgie y quitarle a esa plasta molesta de encima. Saki, guardaespaldas a tiempo completo y en la década pasada un miembro entrenado del ejército, al instante captó el cambio de ambiente, y a la zaga siguió a Gustav un par de pasos detrás de éste. En su experiencia como estratega, y también en lo que conocía a los chicos de la banda, entendió que ese asunto que estaba por estallar incluía a Gustav, pero también a Georgie, y los escombros iban a ser cuantiosos si no intervenía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde..

A partir de ese punto, los hechos se dieron en una sucesión de flashes, cortesía del equipo de iluminación que decidió acompañar la canción tecno dance que sonaba en los altavoces con luces neón que encendían y apagaban al ritmo de los bajos, y que terminaron por provocar confusión entre los presentes.

A la par que Gustav se colocaba al lado de Georgie y empujaba al tipo que ya tenía claras intenciones de llevar su flirteo a niveles de acoso, ese individuo cogía de la barra su botella de cerveza y la alzaba al aire en ademán amenazador, listo para la camorra.

Saki llegó a tiempo para presenciar esa escena, y después la oscuridad que duró medio segundo que la cortó y dejó en interrogante el siguiente cuadro.

De vuelta la luz, esta vez en tintes morados, y para entonces Gustav ya había recibido el impacto en la cabeza y se protegía de un segundo ataque que ya iba en camino. Saki corrió los últimos metros y se abalanzó sobre el atacante hasta derrumbarlo y tenerlo dominado en el piso con una llave de judo.

A tiempo para un segundo momento de oscuridad para aumentar el suspenso y la confusión entre los involucrados y curiosos espectadores que apenas se estaban percatando de que había estallado una pelea.

Georgie apenas reaccionó a lo ocurrido, y al girarse hacia Gustav encontró que éste tenía el rostro manchado de sangre y una fea cortada que le abarcaba gran parte de la frente y también del cuero cabelludo.

A su alrededor, otros tantos testigos oculares empezaron a dar muestras de reconocimiento de que acababa de ocurrir algo, aunque no estaban seguros de qué a causa de la música, las luces, y el alcohol.

Su noche, una que estaba planeada para ser de celebración y gozo, acabó con ellos montando a Gustav en una ambulancia y a su agresor en un carro de patrulla, los dos resistiéndose en un burdo afán de continuar su pelea. David fue quien se tuvo que ir a la jefatura de policía a presentar los cargos en representación legal de Gustav, y Saki llevó a los gemelos y a una reticente Georgie de vuelta a la casa a la espera de nuevas noticias.

Y como no podía quedarse sólo de brazos cruzada, Georgie le rogó a Saki que la llevara a la sala de urgencias en la que atendían a Gustav, donde apenas presentarse en recepción les confirmaron de su estado actual: Estable, sin complicaciones mayores, pero iba a tener que quedarse un par de horas en observación hasta que se le bajara la borrachera y pudieran corroborar que el daño sufrido no tuviera repercusiones neurológicas. Eso y una buena cantidad de puntos.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? —Preguntó Georgie con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el doctor denegó el permiso.

—Sólo familiares y pareja sentimental.

—Pero-…

—Lo siento, es el reglamento.

Tragándose el deseo de gritar “¡soy yo, no me impida entrar a verlo, yo soy su novia!”, Georgie aceptó lo que le estaba denegado por derecho y pasó a sentarse en la sala de espera.

—Estará bien —dijo Saki, atento al desasosiego de Georgie y a la fragilidad con la que se mantenía en pie después de una noche tan caótica.

—Sí, gracias —se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y el corazón doliéndole.

Las siguientes horas, como las más largas y desoladoras de su vida.

 

Franziska y su marido fueron los primeros miembros de la familia Schäfer en presentarse en urgencias, y también los únicos, puesto que a no valía la pena que sus padres hicieran el viaje hasta Magdeburg si para entonces ya lo habrían dado de alta. En su lugar, prometieron el fin de semana reunirse todos en familia en el nuevo departamento de Franziska y ahí conversarlo todo, convirtiendo por ende a Franziska en el pariente con poder legal para mandar sobre el bienestar de Gustav.

A Georgie fue a quien le tocó darle la noticia a la hermana de Gustav, y si bien ésta se llevó un susto tremendo al despertar a las cuatro de la madrugada con semejante suceso, no se demoró más de media hora entre la llamada y aparecer en el hospital vestida en pijama y con la bata mal anudada en torno a la cintura.

—¿Por qué no estás con él? ¿Tan grave es? Maldita sean Gustav y su mal genio. Diox santo, y qué modales los míos… —Abrazando a Georgie, Franziska procedió a darle un beso en cada mejilla, y después separarse para darle espacio de Frederick de hacer lo mismo.

—Está estable, sólo esperan a que se despierte y se le pase del todo la borrachera para hacerle unas últimas pruebas y despacharlo a casa. En cuanto a lo otro… —Georgie tomó a Franziska del brazo y la guió a unos pasos de distancia de Saki para quedar fuera de su alcance auditivo—. No me permitieron entrar por no ser de su familia o pareja sentimental.

—¡Pero si-…! —Se sulfuró Franziska, pero en el acto entendió cuando reconoció la cara de Saki—. Vale, deja arreglo eso y pediré que se nos permita pasar de inmediato.

Mientras Franziska hablaba con la enfermera encargada de recepción, Georgie le narró a Frederick la desventurada noche que les había tocado vivir. No se guardó en nada con detalles, y para cuando terminó el relato de los acontecimientos, Franziska ya venía con el doctor de Gustav a la zaga.

—Ella es Georgie Listing y tiene todo el permiso de pasar a ver a mi hermano Gustav Schäfer, ¿entendido? Sin restricciones, a la hora que sea, piense en ella como una más de nuestra familia.

—Muy bien —anotó el médico en el expediente de Gustav la orden, y aprovechando que ellos estaban ahí, se valió de ello para referirles el último informe—. El señor Gustav Schäfer ha despertado apenas cinco minutos atrás. Está un poco desorientado y se queja de dolor de cabeza y fotosensibilidad en ambos ojos, pero sus signos vitales están en perfecto estado y es probable que en unas horas se le despache a su casa si los resultados de sus laboratorios salen limpios.

—¿Y sus heridas? —Inquirió Franziska—. ¿Le quedarán cicatrices?

—El cirujano plástico se encargó de que en lo posible las marcas sean lo menos visibles. Por supuesto todo dependerá de la cicatrización particular del paciente, pero como un gran número de los puntos quedaron en la línea del cabello, la mayoría no serán detectables a simple vista.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —Pidió Georgie, la garganta seca por el temor de recibir un no rotundo.

—Claro, si me acompañan. Sólo dos visitas a la vez.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —dijo Frederick, quien recibió de Franziska su bolso y órdenes de beber un café de la máquina porque lo iba a necesitar durante la espera.

Georgie y Franziska siguieron al médico por la puerta interna que conducía a emergencias, y tuvieron que sujetarse de la mano para superar el miedo que esa sala les producía.

—El señor Schäfer se encuentra en la cama nueve, es la que está al fondo a la izquierda —señaló el galeno al fondo, y para llegar a ese cubículo, Georgie y Gustav tuvieron que toparse con otros pacientes que se encontraban aguardando también ahí.

Por tratarse de un lunes en la madrugada, el tráfico era lento, salvo por los casos severos que habían requerido atención médica urgente. Había una madre con un bebé que inhalaba de una mascarilla y al parecer sufría de asma, una señora mayor conectada a suero y con aspecto desmejorado, una adolescente que se quejaba de migrañas, y otros tantos pacientes con malestares diversos que esperaban atención.

Con la cabeza gacha, Georgie condujo a Franziska hasta la cama de la mampara nueve, y apenas sus ojos se posaron en Gustav, tuvo que reprimir un grito causado por la desagradable impresión que éste ofrecía.

—Hey… —Murmuró Gustav, conectado a un suero y adormilado por causa de los analgésicos que le administraban a cuentagotas.

Franziska no se fue por las ramas—. ¿Y tú en qué carajos estabas pensando? ¿Pelear en un bar con un desconocido, Gus? ¡¿En serio?!

—Bah —gruñó él, pero a saber si era por desdén a los regaños de su hermana a su estado actual—. Él empezó… Yo sólo lo continué.

Georgie lo había visto antes cuando lo subieron a la ambulancia y se lo llevaron, y su semblante de entonces era uno que quería purgar para siempre de sus recuerdos. Gustav iba apenas consciente, con el rostro, cuello y camiseta bañados en sangre, los labios amoratados, y en la frente exhibía una herida irregular que todavía tenía incrustados pedazos de vidrio. La explosión de sentidos también incluía el aroma metálico a la sangre mezclada con sudor, cerveza de importación, y un cierto deje de hormonas masculinas que sólo se podían encontrar en un cuadrilátero de box. Para rematar, su falta de respuesta, aunada a sus amenazas de venganza, habían asustado a Georgie cuando ésta se percató de que Gustav era un _hombre_ , capaz de actuar con toda la violencia de uno si se lo proponía.

Y ella detestaba admitirlo, pero descubrir era faceta celosa y agresiva de Gustav con la que nunca antes se había topado, le provocaba miedo…

Reticente de acercarse a su lado, Georgie permitió que primero Franziska se encargara de revisarle las puntadas y comentar que ahora sí podía descansar en paz.

—Es tu tercer percance en menos de un año, ¿y no dicen que siempre van en tandas de tres? Pues ahí lo tienes, ya puedes lanzarte de un avión con paracaídas porque saldrás ileso.

—No juegues con eso, Fran. Me duele todo.

—Y merecido te lo tienes por borrachín pendenciero. Espera a que mamá escuche bien los hechos y ella misma se encargará de regañarte.

—Ugh… —Gustav suspiró—. ¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?

—En cuanto te hagan los últimos estudios —dijo Georgie, mirando en otra dirección—. Tienen que asegurarse que no tengas daño cerebral antes de firmarte el alta.

—Eso se los puedo comprobar desde ya. Ni olvidé la tabla del siete, ni veo borroso, y tengo mis recuerdos de la infancia. Estoy perfectamente bien y listo para marcharme ya.

—No te pongas pesado —le amonestó su hermana—. No vas a salir antes de aquí sólo porque sea tu voluntad, así que relájate y no molestes. ¿No tienes hambre, o sed? ¿O preferirías una manta? —Preguntó, pero detrás de sus intenciones estaba el darles privacidad a él y a Georgie para que reconectaran.

—Agua —pidió Gustav.

—Yo un café, por favor.

—Vale, a la orden. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Cercando el perímetro con la cortina de la mampara que rodeaba la cama, Franziska los dejó a solas con sus preocupaciones.

—Perdón si me cuesta verte, es que… —Georgie posó su mano sobre el pecho—. Me has asustado con lo de antes.

—Lo siento…

—Un segundo estoy lidiando con un idiota ebrio que tenía pésimas líneas para cortejar, y al siguiente estás atacándolo y luego herido y sangrante. Yo sólo… —Georgie cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negándose a la sucesión de imágenes que se repetían detrás de sus párpados—. No te reconocí como el Gustav que ha estado a mi lado todos estos años. Te transformaste hasta quedar irreconocible, y eso me perturbó.

—Lo siento —repitió Gustav, contrito de acciones—. No sé qué me poseyó-…

—Se llaman celos, Gus. Hasta yo los pude reconocer por el aura verde y sanguinaria que emanabas —le interrumpió Georgie—. Y es lo más estúpido del mundo porque sabes bien lo que tenemos, y que no hay nada ni nadie por quien debas sentirte amenazado. Si sobrellevas tan bien mis citas falsas y noviazgos de tapadera, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto ignorar a los extraños que se me acercan?

—Yo… Uhm… Es embarazoso ponerlo en palabras… —Gustav se mordió un nudillo antes de lanzarse a definir sus miedos—. Siento que cuando de antemano me dices: ‘oye Gus, Fulano será mi novio por dos meses’ o me presentas a un futuro prospecto, la amenaza no es real. Es algo que planeamos entre dos, y en lo que estoy de igual condición contigo cuando es mi turno de fingir que vemos a otras personas, pero cuando no es premeditado, como hoy… El desconocimiento de qué va a ocurrir me quita el piso y no sé cómo actuar, de qué manera reaccionar, qué decir o hacer… No me gusta nada, uhm… Me corrijo: No me gusta nada cuando no tengo ningún derecho a acercarme y mandarlos a la mierda porque eres mi novia, y en cambio tengo que tragarme la rabia de no reclamarte como mía.

—Gus…

—No en el sentido primitivo y machista, perdón —murmuró el baterista, cohibido por expresarse tan en carne viva—. Tampoco es que quiere orinarte como perro para marcarte como mía, no se trata de eso, lo juro.

—Lo arruinas con tu falta de romanticismo, Gus, pero entiendo a qué te refieres —musitó Georgie, alzando los ojos del piso y por primera vez viendo a Gustav directamente a la cara—. Eres un desastre.

—Vaya, pues gracias. Me acaban de suturar y seguro parezco el monstruo de Frankenstein, no te fijes.

—No me refería a eso.

—Ah.

Pasando a sentarse a su lado en la cama, Georgie le pasó los dedos por la mejilla y lo acarició.

—Gusti…

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, y es serio…

El corazón de Gustav se aceleró al doble de lo que palpitaba antes. —¿Estás terminando conmigo? Mierda… Mierda, ¡mierda!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Georgie se presionó el tabique nasal entre el dedo pulgar y el índice—. Ni de broma, no es eso. Argh, maldita elección de palabras… Es la falta de sueño y el estrés. No. No se trata de eso. Tiene que ver con nosotros, sí, pero es algo un poco más… complejo que eso. Y no quiero que lo hagamos ahora. Tu prioridad en estos momentos es reponerte y conseguir el pase de alta para que pueda llevarte a casa y jugar a la enfermera sexy contigo.

—Ya van tres veces en los últimos meses. Y no que tu encanto como enfermera haya perdido fuerza, todavía se me pone dura cuando me tomas el pulso, pero estoy harto del reposo y los medicamentos. Quiero estar sano, joder…

—Y lo estarás, a tiempo para que tú y yo charlemos como es debido.

—¿Debo de tener miedo?

—No más de los nervios que yo tengo ahora. Y es todo lo que diré al respecto.

—Uhmmm… Ok pues —aceptó Gustav la disposición de Georgie, así como el beso que ella le prodigó en los labios y le sirvió de analgésico mejor que el coctel de pastillas e inyecciones que la enfermera en turno le había dado apenas lo ingresaron.

Sentía nervios, ni para que negar lo obvio, pero también serenidad. Pero si era importante para Georgie y necesitaba tiempo para prepararse antes de conversarlo con él, significaba que para él tendría que ser de vital trascendencia, y estaba dispuesto a responderle como merecía.

Antes de que su humor se tornara melancólico, Franziska volvió con sus pedidos, y una taza de té para ella, cortesía de la estación de enfermeras.

—No podremos quedarnos todo el rato aquí porque no es hora de hacer visitas, pero al parecer la siguiente ronda empieza a las ocho, y si todo sale bien, estarás fuera para las nueve, así que esfuérzate, hermanito mío. Pon tu mejor cara y di que estás listo para correr un maratón.

Aceptando las bromas a sus costillas, Gustav se resignó a que su dada de alta sería sólo el primero de sus obstáculos superados, y en prospecto de que los que estaban por caerle encima no se auguraban como un paseo en el parque, también fue haciendo acopio de fuerzas para enfrentarse no sólo a la realidad, sino también a David Jost y a los medios, que seguro a esas alturas ya estaban enterados de su percance y morían por publicar la morbosa nota de su trifulca.

“Baterista de la famosa banda Tokio Hotel, Gustav Schäfer (20) recibe botellazo y acaba en la sala de urgencias. Fotografías a todo color en las siguientes diez páginas”. Sin esfuerzo de su parte, Gustav compuso un ficticio encabezado que lo provocó náuseas, porque recordaba que en efecto alguien entre los presentes había traído consigo una cámara fotográfica en el momento adecuado, y el flash le funcionaba.

—David se encargará de todo, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Georgie, atenta al hilo de sus mortificaciones actuales—. Tú sólo recupérate.

Recibiendo un último beso de las dos grandes mujeres de su vida (Georgie en la boca, Franziska en la mejilla), Gustav se adormiló a la espera de que la siguiente ronda empezara y por fin se le diera de alta.

Con fantasías de dormir en su cama y quitarse la incómoda bata de hospital que le habían hecho vestir, no tardó en quedarse inconsciente y cerrar con ello el ciclo de una velada de pesadilla.

 

Durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas a su pelea, Gustav se enteró por medio del periódico, la televisión y blogs en internet de la historia ‘oficial’ con la que David había cubierto la verdad.

Luego de salir a las diez en punto de la mañana del hospital, fue David quien manejó la camioneta que los llevó a él, Georgie y Saki de regreso a la casa, y ahí aprovechó éste para ponerlo al tanto. Así que en lugar de un relato en donde Gustav había actuado por celos, la nueva versión lo describía coqueteando con dos chicas, una de ellas novia de su atacante, y entonces él pasaba a ser la víctima inocente de una agresión injustificada en lugar del instigador como había ocurrido en realidad.

—Contraté a un actor albanés que por dos mil euros aceptó dar la cara por ti. Él, su novia y su amiga ya posaron para un par de fotos que se compartirán en los medios, y tienen bien memorizado qué decir y qué no frente a terceros. En cuanto al idiota que te ha dejado la cabeza así, con él llegué a un acuerdo de borrarse del mapa y no comentar con nadie de su participación en este asunto. Es mejor así —le aseveró a Gustav en su mejor tono de negociante—, porque de esta manera no quedas mal parado ante nadie. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte de una vez por todas… ¡¿En qué carajos estabas pensando cuando te le lanzaste así?! Esto pudo ser peor que puntadas y sangre en tu camiseta.

—Dave, no empieces tú también. Mi hermana ya me regañó en nombre de todos, y me espera otra tanda el fin de semana que me visiten mis padres.

—Por tu estado de salud actual, te daré pase libre, pero ni creas que te has salvado. Todos estos gastos correrán por tu cuenta, Gus.

—Y no me quejaré, vale —dijo Gustav, acomodándose mejor con Georgie a un lado mientras ella le protegía.

A causa de que su ropa había quedado contaminada con sangre, en urgencias lo habían despachado con la bata del hospital, y Gustav iba malhumorado por haberse tenido que cubrir la cabeza al salir del hospital y subirse a la camioneta, por lo que nadie de los presentes osaba conversar con él de banalidades a riesgo de ganarse una mordida.

Apenas llegar a casa, los gemelos salieron a recibirlos, y en conjunto con los demás, también ostentaban ojeras negras que revelaban lo mal que lo habían pasado. Por fortuna, el aspecto de Gustav era tal que salvo por cortas exclamaciones de estupor, los Kaulitz se habían guardado bien de dar su opinión.

—Ouch, Gustav… —Siseó Bill cuando apreció los vendajes que el baterista traía en torno a la cabeza y el cuidado con el que éste se bajaba y entraba a la casa.

—Se ve peor de lo que se siente, pero sí, ouch —dijo Gustav, enfilando a la segunda planta y con dirección a su habitación.

En su lista de prioridades iban por enumerados el deshacerse de la molesta bata, darse una ducha, comer algo, y dormir. En ese orden preciso.

Ya estaba de regreso del baño con la toalla alrededor de la cintura y el cuero cabelludo sensible por el jabón y el agua caliente (se había tallado hasta quitarse cada costra de sangre seca, así que escocía horrores), cuando descubrió que sobre su cama le esperaba Georgie y le traía un sándwich y un vaso con leche.

—Imaginé que tendrías hambre, en el hospital no te dieron nada, ¿o sí?

—Sólo pastillas, uhm, y muero de hambre.

—Te haré otro si lo pides.

—Nah, estaré bien con esto. La verdad es que nada me apetece más que dormir. La cabeza me mata, y no es nada más que una terrible punzada, pero… Ughhh.

—Ya, no se diga más. Te preparé tu pijama.

—Gracias.

Ayudándolo a vestirse, Georgie fue cuidadosa al pasarle la camiseta por encima de los puntos y no lastimarlo más en el proceso. Como parte de su recuperación, esa era la parte que más feo pronóstico tenía, pero Georgie no permitió a Gustav preocuparse al respecto.

—Incluso si te quedan marcas, yo misma buscaré para ti al mejor cirujano plástico de Europa para conseguir que las borre.

—Mmm, ok… —Recostado en su cama y con las mantas hasta el pecho, Gustav bostezó—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma?

—Y aquí seguiré cuando despiertes, ¿ves? —Señaló Georgie el sitio que iba a ocupar (una silla que había acondicionado con un cojín) y el libro que iba a leer mientras él estaba inconsciente—. Tú no pienses en nada más y duérmete.

Abandonándose al descanso, Gustav tuvo fuerzas para una última expresión de amor. —Te amo, Georgie…

La bajista sonrió. —Te amo, Gustav…

 

Diez días después del incidente, Gustav volvía del hospital en donde le habían retirado los puntos mientras Georgie conducía, cuando aprovechando una luz roja, ella tuvo un repentino momento de ‘ahora o nunca’ donde expresó bien lo que desde aquella noche se comenzó a gestar en su interior.

—Creo que deberíamos de anunciar lo nuestro.

—¿Lo nuestro?

—Nuestro noviazgo —explicó ella, las manos firmes al volante y la vista clavada en el tránsito—. Ante David, Bill y Tom, al menos en un inicio…

—¡¿Qué?! No lo dirás en serio, ¿o sí? —Cuestionó Gustav la sanidad mental de Georgie para de repente sacar esa propuesta y presentársela como factible—. Oh por Dios, Georgie…

—Tú sabes bien que no te lo propondría si de antemano no lo hubiera analizado por todos los ángulos, y me mantengo firme en que es nuestra mejor opción.

—Pero… Es que… Nosotros no… —Una pausa—. Mierda…

Gustav suspiró, y de inmediato comprendió que esa era una de esas resoluciones en la que Georgie había plantado los pies en el suelo y no se iba a mover ni un ápice.

No la culpaba. Después de suspender sus medicamentos, Gustav y Georgie se habían sentado a hablar largo y tendido no sólo de lo ocurrido esa noche en el bar, sino de las horas siguientes en las que ella se había visto imposibilitada de permanecer a su lado o contar con derechos de visita sólo porque técnicamente no era nada suyo, y ‘amiga de toda la vida’ no contaba al nivel que lo necesitaban. Y en palabras de la bajista “soy tu maldita novia, yo merecía estar a tu lado cuando me necesitabas” dicho entre lágrimas, Gustav comprendió que estaba en lo cierto…

—No estoy tomando esta decisión sola, y tampoco quiero forzarte a nada, pero ¿podrías al menos considerarlo? Alguna solución podemos encontrar si buscamos a fondo.

—Georgie…

—No me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo, Gus —murmuró la bajista, enjugándose una lágrima traicionera que la delató al rodarle por la mejilla y perderse hasta el cuello—. Mientras esperaba a que Franziska llegara lo pasé fatal. Esta vez fue un simple botellazo, pero la siguiente puede tratarse de algo peor. No me consta que mañana no te resbales en la ducha y te rompas la nuca, o que al cruzar la calle no te caiga un meteorito. Con tu mala suerte de los últimos meses todo es posible, y si mi derecho de estar a tu lado en casos de vida o muerte me es arrebatado, te juro que me volveré loca.

Gustav tragó saliva. —Lo pensaré, ¿sí? Alguna solución encontraremos para que esto funcione, pero por favor ten paciencia.

—Paciencia… —Rió Georgie sin humor alguno—. ¿Y qué crees que he tenido todos estos años? —Se sorbió la nariz con el dorso de la mano—. Ok, paciencia. Y veamos a dónde nos lleva.

Sin ánimo de remover el cuchillo de la herida, Gustav guardó silencio, y durante el resto del trayecto el dolor que se le anidaba en el pecho pasó a convertirse en un impedimento para respirar libremente. Con las manos temblorosas y húmedas de sudor, sopesó pros y contras, pero la suerte no parecía estar a su favor.

Tarde o temprano, parecía que su destino iba a ser perder.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
